Cthulhu
|species=Great Old One |gender=Male |family=Destoroyah |ability=Can inflict insanity in others Flight |hobby=Eating people |friend=Godzilla Grandpa Gojira Gojira |enemy=Keizer |first=Episode 4: "Make Lovecraft, Not War" TBA |creation=Joe |voice=Joe |portrayal=Toy Vault Cthulhu Hand Puppet }} Cthulhu is a character from [[ProjectGodzilla (Original Series)|the original ProjectGodzilla series]] and the self-proclaimed god of chaos and madness. He was awakened from his slumber by General Grievous and his Evil Gang of Evil in Episode 4. After those events, he is occasionally seen causing havoc wherever and whenever he can, most of the time to annoy his oldest son, Destoroyah. Cthulhu is planned to appear in ProjectGodzilla X. Overview Character Concept To be added. Appearance Cthulhu is a green Great Old One with 4 tentacles on his face and a pair of large dragon-like wings on his back. Personality Cthulhu is shown as a somewhat psychopathic monster with an alarming tendency to devour anyone or anything that he deem as "delicious". Despite this, he is a semi-friendly cephalopod despite being a nuisance to the other kaiju. When drunk, Cthulhu is easily provoked by inanimate objects and will proceed to destroy them or eat them for absolutely no reason. History Pre-ProjectGodzilla Cthulhu was spawned on the planet Vhoorl in the 23rd nebula from Nug and Yeb, at an unspecified point in time. Sometime after his birth, Cthulhu came to Earth and resided on the continent of Mu (which Monster Island happened to be a part of, and to this day remains the only remaining existence of said continent). When Mu sunk into the ocean, Cthulhu moved to what is now Monster Island and took residence in what is now known as Lake R'lyeh. Sometime after his move, he fell into a deep slumber in the depths of the lake. ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) Episode 4 Cthulhu, making his debut, is awakened from his slumber by the Evil Gang of Evil, but then proceeds to eat Mesogog, the priest, and then fly away after his meal. He then decides to visit Godzilla because he "hasn't seen him for countless eons". Episode 6 Cthulhu only appears once, informing Godzilla and his friends about the Holy Grail. Episode 7 Cthulhu appears, revealing Destoroyah to be his son. He eats Lugia and flies off with the Holy Grail, which is "his favorite drinking glass". Episode 8 Cthulhu crashes into the Restaurant of Ra, destroys a statue of the Winged Dragon of Ra, and performs terrible standup comedy until he is knocked out by an object that hits his head. Episode 9 The next day after the incident, Cthulhu is seen with a hangover on Battra's stage. The thespian tries to lift the cephalopod but is crushed under the weight of the alien. He then calls Lord Zedd, his props manager, to throw Cthulhu off the stage. He does so, and Cthulhu is greeted with a bill for all of the damage he caused, which is one dollars. After seeing this, he faints. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Abilities and Techniques To be added. Gallery ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) To be added. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Quotes To be added. Trivia *Cthulhu has eaten a total of 2 characters on the series. *Cthulhu is the oldest character on the series, having existed for countless eons. Category:List of characters from ProjectGodzilla Category:Characters Portrayed by Puppets Category:Original Series Characters Category:ProjectGodzilla X Characters Category:Characters from Books or Comics Category:Characters Who Can Fly Category:Deities Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens